eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Antonica Questreihe
Although the NPCs are all of good alignment, the quests can be done by anyone of either alignment (but watch out for guards!). *The Bear Necessities series gives access to the solo instance Zerschmettertes Tal, which is highly recommended for levels 18-19. *For a complete list of all quests in this zone, check out Antonica Quests. If you came from the Qeynos Questreihe, the final quest from Konsulin Bree, A Note from the Qeynos Quartermaster, directs you to Matsy Rollingpin and the Cook's Assistant series. Solo Quests Gnoll Investigation Series This is the starting quest series in Antonica. It will take you to most of the major quest hubs around the zone, letting you pick up the rest of the quest series in a suitable order. The first NPC will only speak to Qeynos/Kelethin characters, so the whole quest line is probably off-limits to evil characters. * Note, Exiles may also complete these quests. Starts with Tyllia Navar - atop the rocks southwest of # Verdächtige Aktivitäten (13) # Qeynos-Insel der Schiffsbrüchigen (Quest) (14) # Gnoll-Schiffstraßen (14) # Die Gnollhöhle (Antonica) (15) # Erstattet Magnon Bericht (16) # Die Magie der Höhlenschlundmaden (16) - von'Magnon Baelvurn' westlich vom # Fürst Kylars Problem (16) # Rettet Revyl Kylar (16) # Kehrt zu Magnon zurück (16) # Auf in die Höhle (17) # Erstattet Bulvar Bericht (18) # Gnoll-Anführer, Teil I: Animator Z'Apha (17) - von'Bulvar Rakgam' at # Gnoll-Anführer, Teil II: Bra'ak das Reptil (18) # Gnoll-Anführer, Teil III: Taktiker Mengs (18) # Gnoll-Anführer, Teil IV: Graalwen und Jayl'Krik (18) # A Gnollish Trinket (20) - benötigt Gnollisch language to complete At Sayer's Outfitters This is the lowest-level quest hub in Antonica, and a good place to start at level 10. These quest lines can be done in parallel. It's most efficient to work on them all at the same time. Sighard Sayer *Delivery From Sayer's Outfitters (15) Matsy Rollingpin - Halfling standing beside the counter upstairs. #Hatschi! - Antonicanischer Pfeffer (11) #Blubber - etwas riecht nach Fisch (13) #Gnädiges Gemetzel - immer nur ein Barbar auf einmal (10) #Pflegepaket für Schmetterton (10) #würzige Fleischpastete (13) #Postzustellung für Matsy. (18) - führt zur Donnersteppen Questreihe Haddek Vimki - Dwarf standing on the bar downstairs. #Das Bier ist alle! (10) #Aua! Mein Kopf. (12) #Raus-aus-den-Federn-Wein. (15) #Schmetterton einen Streich spielen (15) Landwyn Velamir - Wood Elf standing to the right of the front door #Unter einem schattigen Baum. (10) #Ein Bogen für eine Schönheit (13) #Sie wird eine leuchtende Blüte sein! (15) #Pfefferminz und Gift (16) #Lied an Prexus (15) Tanen Danos - Barbarian Bowyer, at the top of the stairs *Der Verbleib des Klans der McMarrin (23) Qeynos Hill Meet the Green Hoods Tänzerin #Im Auftrag einer Grenzfrau (15) #Der Kampf mit den Waldklauen (15) #''Tänzerin now tells you to go talk to Sighard Sayer at Sayer's Outfitters'' Sayer's Outfitters These quest lines can be done in parallel. It's most efficient to work on them all at the same time. At various steps you will travel to Windstalker Village, so take those opportunities to pick up the Windstalker Village quest lines (see below) as well. Sighard Sayer - This has been broken for a LONG time and SOE does not seem inclined to fix it. Sighard used to give you a new quest at this point, but now he just tells you to talk to his merchants. *Delivery From Sayer's Outfitters (15) *Vengeance for Marlea Sayer (20) - leads to x2 Raid, The Hunt for the Windstalker Rumbler Cook's Assistant series Matsy Rollingpin - Halfling standing beside the counter upstairs. #Hatschi! - Antonicanischer Pfeffer (11) #Blubber - etwas riecht nach Fisch (13) #Gnädiges Gemetzel - immer nur ein Barbar auf einmal (10) #Pflegepaket für Schmetterton (10) #würzige Fleischpastete (13) #Postzustellung für Matsy. (18) - führt zur Donnersteppen Questreihe Drunken Fools series Haddek Vimki - Dwarf standing on the bar downstairs. #Das Bier ist alle! (10) #Aua! Mein Kopf. (12) #Raus-aus-den-Federn-Wein. (15) #Schmetterton einen Streich spielen (15) Fool For Love series Landwyn Velamir - Wood Elf standing to the right of the front door #Unter einem schattigen Baum. (10) #Ein Bogen für eine Schönheit (13) #Sie wird eine leuchtende Blüte sein! (15) #Pfefferminz und Gift (16) #Lied an Prexus (15) Heritage of Halas Tanen Danos - Barbarian Bowyer, at the top of the stairs *Der Verbleib des Klans der McMarrin (23) ''NOTE: The final conversation with Tanen looks like it is leading to another quest, and at the end there are 2 responses to choose from. As of 16 March 2007 neither response takes you anywhere. No matter what you say, the dialogue dead-ends without giving a new quest.'' Die Warte der Glühenden Nadel Merchant Cooper #Brief an Riason (23) - takes you to Riason Hanagom in Windpirscher-Dorf #Gesucht auf Anordnung der Stadt Qeynos (18) examine a wanted poster #Ein wieder entdeckter Schrein? (28) - from Riason Hanagom in Windpirscher-Dorf, takes you to Donnersteppen Windpirscher-Dorf Bear Necessities series Hartok Woolyman #Flickenteppiche (16) #Tür-zu-Tür-Lieferung (16) #Angriff des Killer-Bären (20) - gives access to Zerschmettertes Tal solo instance Another Drunken Fool series Blarton Blumble #Glückliche Köder (15) #Fischlochjagd (18) #Der Eine, der davonkam. (Antonica) (15) #Angeln nach dem Köder (18) Dancing Queen series Licha #Glitzernd oder gar nicht (20) #Ein neues Kleid, JETZT! (17) #Licha - die Tanzkönigin (17) #Sie trug Bänder im Haar (17) Other Daryann Stormrider *Das Gleichgewicht des Lebens (17) Continue solo questing with the Donnersteppen Questreihe. More Solo Series Coldwind Coastline series at the Darkclaw Crab beach (-2393,-342) near the Coastal Grove Sparrow Cogcarrier in Antonica or Heron Cogcarrier in the Commonlands #The 999 Year Old Port (20) in Antonica or the Commonlands #Getting the Smarmy Sprocket Underway (25) takes you to the #Save the Pirates (34) takes you to the Prison of Admiral Grimgadget Evernight Cemetary Rikantus #Scrawlings in the Dark (18) takes you to Blackburrow #The Trials of Sir Morgan (Quest) (27) takes you to The Thundering Steppes #The Hidden Riddle (32) takes you to the Ruins of Varsoon in The Thundering Steppes #Whispers of Fortune (32) takes you to Nektulos Forest Access Quests *'A Small Hideout' (15-20 Group) - Quest: A Strange Gem - drops from random mobs throughout Antonica *'Buccaneer's Rest' (13-20 Group) - Quest: A Brass Key - drops from random mobs throughout Antonica *'Shattered Vale' (16-20 Solo) - See the Bear Necessities series *'Firemyst Gully' (15-22 Group) - Quest: Lord Grimrot's Scythe - from Ignar Steadirt at Qeynos Hill *'Prison of Admiral Grimgadget' (20-25 Solo) - See the Coldwind Coastline series *'Condemned Catacomb' (25-30 Group) - purchase a key for from at the camp on the cliff between and Heroische Quests *The Condemned Catacomb Key (25 Heroic) Raid x2 Quests *The Hunt for the Windstalker Rumbler (20 Epic x2) *The Ancient Watcher (33 Epic x2) Erbequests *Diese Stiefel wurden gemacht für... (20 Heroisch) - Dwarven Work Boots *Ein seltsamer schwarzer Stein (30 Heroisch) - Glowing Black Stone *Die Lehren des Yoru (40 Heroisch) - Flowing Black Silk Sash See Also *Antonica Quests *Zusätzliche Antonica Quests *Verdammte Katakomben Questreihe *Donnersteppen Questreihe *Solo Questreihe